


Being oblivious when your flatmate is jerking off in the shower

by FowlFlower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Bottom Max Kanté, Dildos, Embarrassment, Explicit Consent, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Adrien Agreste, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FowlFlower/pseuds/FowlFlower
Summary: “Adrien!” It was unmistakable. Max was calling out his name. He must have been in real trouble if he was asking for Adrien’s help.When he flung the bathroom door open, it took Adrien a long, painful moment to figure out what was happening. He slammed the door shut and marched to the other side of the dorm room.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Max Kanté
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Being oblivious when your flatmate is jerking off in the shower

Adrien was surprised to be getting back to his dorm room early. Modelling gigs almost never stuck to the schedule. He contemplated what he might do with the unexpected free time. Maybe his roommate, Max, would be up for some videogames. It was only the start of semester so he shouldn’t yet be bogged down in engineering homework.

He let himself in quietly, out of habit. Max wasn’t there, but that was hardly alarming for a student. As he went to sit his backpack down on his desk chair, Adrien heard the shower running: Max was home after all.

There were other sounds coming from the bathroom though. Heavy breathing, strained groans. He heard Max’s voice, but couldn’t hear what he was saying over the sound of the water. Concern drew him closer to the bathroom door, beginning to wonder if his friend was okay. The muffled words were growing louder, but he still couldn’t make them out until, suddenly, he heard his name.

“Adrien!” It was unmistakable. Max was calling out his name. He must have been in real trouble if he was asking for Adrien’s help.

The door bathroom door lock was easy to jiggle open – they’d been operating on an honesty system so far – but it took Adrien twice as long as usual with the anxiety that his friend might be injured and in pain on the other side of the door.

When he flung it open, it took him a long, painful moment to figure out what was happening. He slammed the door shut and marched to the other side of the dorm room.

~~~

Hands planted on the windowsill, Adrien stared blankly out the window. He had made the wrong move. Max wasn’t in pain at all.

The image of his friend was stuck in his mind. Kneeling on the shower floor, completely naked. Dripping wet, thighs apart. One hand splayed on the glass wall of the shower to keep balance as he arched his back, the other wrapped behind himself. Adrien’s confusion had given way as he saw a glimpse of purple silicon from between his thighs.

He tried to relax his body and moved towards his bed. He perched tensely on the edge. He was still kicking himself: he’d been so rude! Just bursting in there, and then  _ how _ long had it taken to close the door and leave well enough alone?! Max had frozen instantly, staring at Adrien in shock. And Adrien hadn’t even had the dignity to maintain that awkward eye contact: he’d been looking around to see what was wrong and had taken in every part of Max’s naked form. He must have been  _ staring _ .

Worse, he knew why he’d stared. He could tell what had lead him to take those long, slow seconds to close the door.

It was the hottest sight he had ever seen.

The sound of the shower water had already cut off. There was the quiet rustling of a towel, but Max didn’t come out.

The most shocking detail of the encounter still hadn’t sunk in for Adrien yet. After silent minutes, each unmoving on their side of the door, it finally dawned on him. Why had he gone in in the first place? Why had he been so convinced it was necessary for him to intrude?

Max had been  _ calling his name _ .

~~~

Max was beyond mortified. He’d been hiding his attraction to Adrien for a couple of months now, with considerable success. He thought he had planned this well: Adrien was due at a modelling gig and they almost always finished late. It was a perfect opportunity to pull out his favourite toy. There was such a low probability of it going wrong.

But it had gone wrong, in the worst way possible. He’d been caught in the most humiliating position, red-handed, as it were. Adrien had seen him, completely naked, a whole fake cock up his arse. And worse, there was no way it wasn’t obvious that he’d been thinking about Adrien.

He’d been on the verge of climax when Adrien had walked in, but now he couldn’t fathom touching himself ever again. Max dejectedly dragged himself to his feet, rinsing the lube off himself and the toy before shutting the water off. He shoved it into his laundry basket and dried himself off. He got as far as wrapping the towel around his waist before realising that he didn’t want to open the door. How could he face Adrien after this?

Would Adrien care that he was gay? He was more bisexual, rated himself about a 4.85 on the Kinsey scale, but that was hardly going to help his case. It wasn’t the sort of thing Adrien would be prejudiced about, he was a reasonable human being.

Being so obviously gay for Adrien himself though... that was a whole other matter. He had no data to go on, no way to predict how Adrien might be reacting on the other side of the door. Even if he had, Max realised that he wouldn’t be able to reason about it anyway. Emotions could be such an interference and embarrassment doubly so, it turned out.

How could he come back from this?

~~~

Staying in the bathroom forever wasn’t an option, as much as Max wished it could be. He would have to deal with Adrien’s reaction sooner or later. Would he ask for a different roommate? They had the rest of the academic year to go; would Adrien be comfortable living with him that long? Would they still be friends? The best case Max could imagine was an awkward tolerance. They’d only ended up as dorm mates because they had happened to choose the same college. He could imagine the friendship fizzling out now, before they had ever become close. Disappointment mixed with the humiliation, but failed to outweigh it.

When he hesitantly opened the door, Adrien was still there. He had perched on the edge of his bed. He didn’t look up, just stared blankly at the floor. He couldn’t even make eye contact. That didn’t seem like a good sign. Max sat down on his own neatly-made bed, across from Adrien. He would have to be direct about this. He didn’t know what else to do. To his surprise, Adrien spoke first.

“I’m sorry, Max, I – I thought there was something wrong, like you’d injured yourself or something – I just wanted to help, but of course you were fine, I don’t know why I just burst in on you like that – I was so out of line,” Adrien started in a rush.

Max looked up in surprise. He hadn’t even stopped to think about why Adrien had come in. He had just wanted to help?

That hardly made it better though. “No, Adrien, I’m sorry, I...” he began. He didn’t know how to explain himself though, and trailed off.

Adrien looked up. “Wait, what are you apologising for? I walked in on you. You weren’t doing anything wrong.” A brief flash of what Max  _ had  _ been doing popped back into Adrien’s mind and he blushed.

“That’s not wrong?” Max exclaimed. “You’re my roommate, and I was – I was –“ He trailed off again. He was fucking himself and imagining that it was Adrien fucking him. He couldn’t say it out loud.

Adrien looked away, the image of Max kneeling on the floor with that dildo sliding into him wasn’t going away, as much as he willed it to. He shifted uncomfortably. This was a bad time to be getting hard. 

They sat in tense silence. Max glanced at Adrien while they were failing to make eye contact. He was still so pretty, even tensely hunched as he was. His soft blond hair fell over his face, contrasting with the redness glowing on his cheeks. Max kicked himself for taking an unsupervised moment to look between Adrien’s legs, and kicked himself again because he was surely imagining the bulge in those jeans. That was wishful thinking.

Adrien finally voiced the question that he’d been wondering how to ask for the last few, tense minutes. “...Why did you say my name?” They made nervous eye contact.

Max was stunned. He thought that must have been obvious. Adrien was known for being a bit oblivious, but this much? “I... I was...”

“No, that’s fine, you can do – that – to yourself, I won’t judge, but what did it have to do with me?”

“I was thinking about you! I was imagining you doing it to me, okay?!”

Adrien gulped. He hadn’t dared imagine it. “Imagining me using that toy on you?” He was definitely hard now.

“No – imagining you – you – fucking me,” Max finally blurted out. He might as well come completely clean, even if his roommate was going to be the most oblivious man alive about it.

Adrien’s eyes went wide. Now that Max had said it, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. His lithe flatmate, kneeling over him the way he’d kneeled in the shower, sinking down onto his cock. Those pretty thighs held apart for him as he pressed the young man into the mattress. Those long fingers splayed against the wall again, holding on for dear life as Adrien held his hips and thrust into him. “Fuck.”

Max was tense. He tried to figure out what Adrien meant by that. That pretty blush was back, stronger. His chest rose and fell rapidly, noticeably. There was definitely a bulge in his jeans: it was bigger now, unmistakable. Max licked his lips. Adrien was... into it? “Adrien?”

The blond couldn’t help but remember how his name had sounded on Max's lips just before he had intervened. He jerked himself out of the rapidly-spiralling fantasy. “Yes?” he breathed.

Max could almost imagine that that was consent. He so wished it was, but anything less than certainty wasn’t enough. Adrien standing up and moving towards him in that moment still wasn’t certainty.

“Max, do you want to -?” he started hesitantly, already excited.

“Yes. Do you consent to – to –“

“All of it, yes”

And that was the certainty Max needed. He was on his feet instantly, his hand surely but gently on the back of Adrien’s head, pulling him in for the most searing kiss.

Adrien responded immediately. He had no idea how much he wanted this until it happened. He didn’t quite know what to do – he had practice with women but this was all new. He took Max by the shoulders to pull closer. He felt the hand not on his neck tugging him by the waist and suddenly they were pressed together.

There was nothing feminine about the way Max's body felt against him. He was firm, flat chest, leanly-muscled shoulders and the unmistakable thickness of a hard cock pressing against Adrien's own. The pressure of that contact was a taste of relief that he sorely needed and he wanted more. His hand ran down Max's arm where he was held at the waist and gripped the man’s bare bicep. It was firm; the kiss was unrelenting; when Max tightened his fingers around his lower back, Adrien broke the kiss to moan.

Adrien was not what Max had imagined. His willingness was unexpected, but Max was surprised to find that his tense, grabbing hands were not too much, not too fast. He was flagrantly, almost accidentally, masculine and it was turning Adrien to putty in his hands.

He experimented with his newfound power. He tugged on blond hair, exposing pale neck, and scraped his teeth roughly on the bare skin. He felt the relaxed body in his arms shudder. He kissed up the other man’s collarbone for a few moments before teasing his teeth along his shoulder. Adrien was panting at that, sounding so deliciously needy, so Max impulsively bit into him, pulling and sucking at the delicate skin. It worked and Adrien mewled, bucking up against him. That cock he had been imagining was right there, grinding against his and Adrien was, against all odds, undeniably willing.

Adrien was surprised but unashamed. If that’s what sex with Max could be like, he wanted it. He couldn’t say he knew exactly what to do about it though. He started with an easy option and pulled off his own shirt. By the way Max looked at his body, that was a good move.

The man  _ was _ a model. There was a reason why almost anyone attracted to men were attracted to Adrien and Max was understanding that now better than most. The needy look on Adrien’s open-mouthed face was a luxury that the general population did not get to see. He paused for as long as he could bear to take in the smooth, lean muscle, before hungrily grabbing at Adrien again.

Accustomed to being stared at, positioned and scrutinised, Adrien loved the way Max appreciated his body differently. The sensation of two large hands running over his chest was electric: there was an _ appetite _ to it and he was looking forward to being devoured. He had almost processed this newness that before he felt Max’s teeth on his skin again.

They pressed up against each other, chest to chest, as Max licked and bit over Adrien’s shoulders. He wouldn’t have dared be so rough with that delicate, soft skin, if he hadn’t felt a hand on the back of his head when he had only nibbled suggestively. With every bite, he heard Adrien gasp. Testing how far he could go, he found himself attacking the man almost viciously and receiving shuddering groans in response.

He could spend all day taking Adrien apart gradually, if that’s how easy it was to get him making noises like that. Not today, though. Max couldn’t wait all day and he was getting quite confident he didn’t have to. He dropped to his knees, eye-level with the bulge in Adrien’s jeans that he felt entirely responsible for.

“Oh,” breathed Adrien. Max’s hands rose to the button on his pants and they met eyes as the kneeling man made sure there was no resistance. All Adrien could do was nod, and then his pants were being pulled from his body. He watched in awe as Max nuzzled against his cock as it strained against his underpants. Hot breath teased him and it twitched in Max’s face.

It was such a delectable sight: the bulge that Max had been surreptitiously trying to spot, right in front of him, perfectly outlined. He brought his hands up to Adrien’s hips and ran a thumb up that delicious bulge from root to tip and it flexed back at him needily. He gave in and pulled down that last piece of clothing.

Adrien stepped almost unsteadily out of the pants pooled at his ankles, more because he didn’t know what to do than because he thought it necessary. He was completely unprepared for this, for the way Max was staring at his cock, licking his lips.

Max’s daydreams had no way to replicate how  _ real _ Adrien’s cock was. He ran his hands through the carefully groomed hair around the other man’s cock, finding it softer than he expected. Smoothing his hand up that beautiful cock, he gave it a gentle squeeze to appreciate how hard it was under that velvet skin, all for him. Max slid his hand down to cup Adrien’s balls, finding them already tense, and rolled them gently in his palm. The needy mewl that slipped out of Adrien’s mouth was accompanied by a clear droplet leaking from the tip of his cock and Max realised that there was only so long he could wait to savour it.

Adrien was still somehow shocked when Max took his hard length into his mouth. The immediate, wet heat of it was such a relief that he whimpered. He felt Max’s tongue rolling around the tip, caressing the most sensitive parts of his body. The lips sliding down his shaft, further each time, were soft but unrelenting: Max took him further each time and he felt himself pressing against the roof of Max’s mouth when he couldn’t feel his tongue. It was perhaps the sight of his cock disappearing into Max’s lips, hollowing out flushed cheeks, that was most erotic. Max sucked his cock like it was a treat to do so. He felt a hand return to cupping his balls and his knees began to go weak.

Max felt the tremors in Adrien’s legs and paused for a moment to push the blond back until his knees hit the bed and he sat on the edge. He quickly returned to sucking at his gorgeous cock. It tasted clean, with a hint of saltiness, but the precum he stroked from Adrien tasted like sex and he loved it.

Adrien didn’t know what to do with such luxury. He raised his hand for a moment, unsure, and settled it in Max's short hair. A hand came up to cover it reassuringly and Adrien both felt and heard him hum encouragingly around his cock. Cautiously, he pulled Max’s head down onto his cock and loved the moan that pulled from the man’s throat. That was good; forceful was good. He tightened his grip, guiding the man up and down his cock.

The need behind Adrien’s tight hand on the back of his head and the gluttonous joy of his mouth filled with cock was so erotic. Max hoped that messy was fine because he couldn’t stop himself from drooling. His left hand pressed against his lap through the towel, just enough to put his own aching need out of his mind. He had the luxury of the hottest man he’d ever tasted and he was going to appreciate it all. He felt Adrien’s movements grow a little tougher, a little less coordinated, and revelled in it, in nearly choking as his mouth was used. His eyes starting to water and he realised how much of a mess he must look and he didn’t care at all; he would love to be ruined by Adrien. It was difficult to tell who was ruining who though: Adrien’s moans were getting almost strained, like he was getting close and trying to resist. Max took his hand away from his own straining erection to wrap it around the base of Adrien’s, eager to see the man fall apart completely.

“No, Max, I –” Adrien stuttered.

The kneeling boy stopped immediately to look up at Adrien. After all this, it seemed unlikely that now would be the time to be having second thoughts.

Adrien wasn’t. “Not yet,” he panted, “what can I do for you, Max?”

Before he could articulate what he wanted, Max was in his lap and straddling him. His towel slipped from him and he didn’t care. He wanted as much contact as he could have.

Adrien pulled Max’s head down to kiss the man again and his other hand began to wander. He felt soft muscles down the other man’s back, ran his fingers down his spine and finally grabbed him by the arse. There was no protest as he pulled him closer into his lap. Taking the man’s arse with both hands, he felt him up hungrily.

Back in this position, Max began to remember his daydreams from the shower. Rough hands on his arse reminded him just how far he wanted to go, and how ready he was for it. He felt his cock jump and ground down against Adrien. The enthusiasm was returned, Adrien pulling him by the arse into a haphazard rhythm that was more of a tease than anything else.

“What – fuck –“ Adrien panted, “what do you want? What do you want me to do?”

Max already knew what he wanted: to ride Adrien’s cock. He nibbled on the man’s ear for a moment before whispering, as seductively as he could manage, “I want you to fuck me.” He didn’t expect Adrien’s next move: flipping Max onto the bed, hovering over him, breathing heavily.

“Show me how.” He was so earnest, so honest. Being underneath Adrien was even better than Max imagined.

“My second drawer, there’s lube and condoms.”

Adrien pulled himself away from Max just long enough to find them and returns to the beautiful young man laid out on his bed. He settles between his open thighs. “How can I, uh, prepare you?”

“Well, usually, I’d need to be fingered for a while first,” Max started.

“Usually?”

“I’ve kinda already done that this evening, quite a bit.”

“Oh, right.” Adrien paused for a moment, blushing at the thought again. “Does that mean I can’t?”

“Well,” replied Max, “you probably don’t have to.”

“Can I finger you anyway?”

Max hadn’t considered that Adrien would want that. He caught himself again thinking that he was some pale substitute for a woman, that he’d have to make it easy for the flatmate he’d assumed an hour previously was straight. Starting to picture it now, he felt himself flush again and his cock visibly twitched.

Adrien took that as a good sign and squirted some lube onto his fingers, testing the feel and warming it up. He looked up again for a confirmation from Max.

“Um, yes, yes – go ahead,” Max finally stammered. 

Adrien hesitantly put a finger against Max’s exposed arsehole. When no one responded badly, he began to massage it, getting used to the feeling and leaving it slick and wet. Feeling Max relaxing a little into his touch, he slowly pressed his index finger in. Not the first thing Max had taken that evening, it was no trouble to slide it in in its entirety.

He paused for a moment to appreciate how intimate this was. He looked in mild awe at his finger disappearing into the young man, who seemed so still and calm about it. The stiff cock laying against his belly exposed how excited he was. Adrien composed himself and began to move his finger, in, out and around.

Max began to melt with Adrien’s careful, exploratory finger inside him. He was uncertain but he was pressing gently, searching.

Adrien knew when he’d got it right: Max gasped immediately, eyes snapping open. He stayed gentle – not wanting to risk being too rough or too fast – and that was the most teasing thing he could’ve done. Max was panting in a minute. “Please, more.”

Slowly pushing a second finger in beside the first, Adrien hoped he’d picked the right version of “more”, but was instantly rewarded with a groaned, “Ooooh, yes.”

He grew more confident and rougher. Max was so glad – he was beyond ready and thankful to finally have a taste of what he needed. It wasn’t enough for long though. He squirmed, and appreciated the way Adrien followed his movements with his eyes. Was he putting on a show? That wasn’t his intention but he had a rapt audience nonetheless.

They met eyes again, both so obviously wanting. Seeing how careful Adrien was being to watch his responses and not go further without knowing it was wanted, Max realised he would have to ask for what he wanted or he’d never get it.

“Fuck me, Adrien.”

Adrien gulped; what an invitation– how could he refuse? He didn’t want to. Withdrawing his fingers as slowly as he could bear, he tore open the condom packet and rolled it onto himself. He’d almost forgotten his own cock, but after the stunning show that was Max almost begging, he was so ready.

He positioned himself above Max: he’d been in this position before, although in what could be considered a different setup. This was new and exciting and neither of them wanted to wait. He lined up his cock at Max’s hole and slowly pushed into him.

Max, for his part, had his hands on Adrien’s hips to guide his speed. He found slowing the man down totally unnecessary: there was more care being taken with his arse than he was interested in. Feeling Adrien’s tension, Max pulled the man into him until he had the whole length of Adrien’s cock inside himself.

"Fuck, it feels good,” murmured Adrien at the new sensations of heat and tightness. “Are you okay?”

"Fuck,” Max nearly moaned at the hot fullness he had been craving. “It’s so much and it’s so good.”

Finally getting into the swing of things – “the swing of things” being that this was really happening and Max really did want all of this – Adrien started to move.

He kept his rhythm steady at first, but Max was soon rocking back into his thrusts, panting. That was so wanton, so wildly sexy, that his instincts began to take over. His hips moved roughly against Max’s and he leant down to kiss and suck at his neck.

Dark fingers clawed at pale skin and moans began to escape Max’s mouth. It was the fulfilment of a fantasy; he was filled, stretched tight; he could feel pleasurable anticipation building in his body; he was fucking losing it. Lips on his neck and shoulder was enough to leave him nothing but powerless and needy.

Hearing deep, wanton groans, Adrien pulled himself up to see Max’s face. He was barely keeping his eyes open and Adrien’s name slipped from his lips as he lost himself, closer to the edge. Adrien realised how close he was; more than his own release, he wanted to push Max over the edge and see him finally cum. He shifted to grasp Max's stiff, leaking cock and pulled on it. 

Only barely keeping up already, Max whimpered at the extra stimulation. His hands grasped at the sheets for purchase, hanging on as if he wanted to be saved from the blissful combination of hands and cock and man that was overwhelming him.

Adrien had never even thought of Max sexually before but here he was beneath him, so fucking close to cumming, and it was wildly erotic. He finally found his voice again to make a shaky demand. “Cum for me,” he panted, “Go on, Max, I want you to cum for me.”

Obeying was the easiest thing in the world in that instant. He wasn’t sure he could’ve disobeyed if he’d tried but he didn’t have a moment to think about that as his brain dropped out of his head and his mind was overtaken with the rush of pleasure. His back arched and his cock spasmed in Adrien’s hand. He distantly felt cum splattering against his chest, but he couldn’t think any further than his tingling skin and electric veins.

Losing the last of his own control, Adrien let go of Max’s cock to grab him by the hips. The last thrusts he could manage stuttered into the other man and he started to shudder as he finally gave into the perfect grip around his cock.

The pulsing of Adrien’s cock inside him pulled the final shudders of Max’s orgasm from him. He reached a heavy arm up to touch the man’s side, ground himself again. He felt Adrien panting and the heat just under his skin.

His strength fading, Adrien pulled out of Max and rolled down beside him. He kept a hand on the other man, reluctant to lose contact yet. They lay together for a few minutes as they came down.

“Fuck, that was...” Max began, and trailed off. Surprising? Surprisingly fantastic? Very gay? Better than he had been fantasising about?

“Fuck...”

Yeah, that. “I didn’t know that was a possibility. Could we have been doing that sooner?”

“Maybe, yeah? I didn’t know I wanted to,” Adrien said. “I mean, men? That’s new.”

Max chuckled. “So, uh, what did you think of gay sex then?”

“That’s fucking great. Can I try it?”

“What? You just did?”

“I mean, the other way around. You made it look like so much fun.”

This was Max’s cue to suddenly blush at a completely new image in his head. 


End file.
